Interconnected video panels which form a video wall are used for entertainment, architectural and advertising purposes and contain a number of light sources forming a number of pixels, such as LEDs or any other suitable light elements, such as video strips, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), fiber-optic lights, fluorescent lights, polymer light emitting diodes, or a combination thereof. The different light emitting elements are mounted to each of the interconnected video panels and can be turned on and off to create patterns of video displays. These video walls are often operated in conjunction with other multimedia systems with other lighting fixtures and sound, e.g. as part of a concert, performance, or a stage production. The video wall containing the plurality of interconnected video panels can generate large display screens and normally contain a plurality of pixels, e.g. only LEDs or LEDs of different colors. The effects that can be generated with these kinds of interconnected video panels are somehow limited compared to other lighting elements known in the entertainment industry.
Accordingly, a need exists to increase the versatility of such video walls with the plurality of interconnected video panels.